Warriors: Fading Light
by Emberclaw
Summary: *Takes Place 3 Moons After The Last Hope* When the 3 moon old rouge Speck is taken in to Thunderclan, she doesn't realize whats ahead of her...With an ominous prophecy hanging over her head, will she be able to settle old rivalries, save the clans AND stay alive? rated T for warriors and remeber R&R ;D Note: I need OCs for kits
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings twolegs! Emberclaw here, with my newest story! I hope you like it and remeber R&R!**

**I will be takin OCs ^-^**

**Lilykit: Emberclaw the clueless DOESN'T own warriors! Or me ;D**

**me: HEY! I was going to say that! AND WH0 ARE YOU CALLING CLUELESS?**

***bumps into a tree* **

**Seedkit: ON WITH THE SHOW~**

* * *

Speck trudged wearily into the forest. She could smell cat scent, but she didn't half-moon shone above but she couldn't care less. Her tiny kit legs were battered and she could hardly walk. She wanted to be in her den. With her family. But that wouldn't happen. Her den was gone. Her family dead. The badgers had come so unexpextedly. Suddenly she felt a wave of blackness come over mind as she collapsed from exhaustion.

**MEANWHILE, IN STARCLAN**

Jayfeather wandered into the wood of Starclan

"Your late." Yellowfang mewed

Jayfeather rolled his normally unseeing eyes. Classic Yellowfang.

"Do you have a prophecy or something?" Jayfeather asked impatiently

"Yes, how did you guess?" Yellowfang asked sacastically

"Just get on with it"

"_When the earth speckled with flame arrives the water will rise and fall and fates will be decided and sealed" _She said solemnly

Yellowfang began to fade as she spoke the final words

"WAIT! I need to know more!" Jayfeather yowled as he awakened back in the darkness.

**TA-DAAA! I hope you liked it! Remeber, i need OCs! REVIEW! Remeber to make sure to keep reading!**

**~EMBERCLAW AWAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**no one reviewed D,=**

**SOOOOOOOOOOO can someone review this time? I need OCs for kits! Anyway I hope you enjoy**

**Lilykit: Ahem**

**me: yes?**

**Lilykit: *sighs* She doesn't own warriors! **

**me: GAH! I WANTED TO SAY THAAAT!**

**Seedkit: The Show Must Go On!**

**Thornclaw: BUT I NEVER GET TO SAY ANYTHING!**

**me: Deal with it.**

* * *

**Lionblaze's POV**

Lionblaze was out night-hunting, Jayfeather had told him before he went to the Moonpool 'Cinderheart will be fine!' but he didn't believe that. What if she kitted when Jayfeather was at the Moonpool? Suddenly Lionblaze was snapped from my thoughts when he smelled rouge scent. Lioblaze dashed toward it, hoping there won't be a fight. There wasn't. He saw a tiny speckled kit, by the looks of it, about 3 moons old.

"Great Starclan!" He gasped, the kit was uncouncious. He scooped it up and dashed back to camp "Briarlight!" he called, knowing that the medicine cat's assistant would be there. Sure enough, the brown she-cat dragged herself out of the nursery, where she had been looking after Cinderheart

"What is it Lionblaze" she yawned "I thought you were out night-hunting"

"I was" Lionblaze panted, out of breath from his sprint to camp "But I found this!"

Briarlight gasped as she saw the limp kit

"Let me look at her!" she meowed quickly "Starving, exhausted, a couple of scratches, but nothing serious" she mewed quietly "poor scrap, doesn't even look like shes off her mothers milk"

Lionblaze sighed with relief, things would be ok for the small kit, when suddenly Squirrelflight burst from the nursery

"Cinderheart's kits are coming!"

* * *

**CLIFFY! So, now you know what kits are being OCs! R&R and I hope you enjoy! Stay Tuned!**

**EMBERCLAW, AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAY**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings! Thanks soooo much to 8Hollysplash8 for reviewing! Well on with the saga...**

**Lilykit: This is a saga?**

**me: yes.**

**Lilykit: whats a saga?**

**me: Umm...**

* * *

Lionblaze paced around thee Nursery entrance. What if Briarlight slipped up? What if she did something wrong? He could hear his mate wailing and he needed to know if she was ok, but whenever he tried to get in Thornclaw blocked his way saying that Briarlight had told him not to let anyone in. He decided to go to the elders den, the newest elders: Dustpelt and Sandstorm mewed him in, they were the only elders now, Purdy had died a moon ago. Then Briarlight poked her head out of the Nursery

"Congratulations Lionblaze! You have 2 daughters and 2 sons!" she called cheerfully.

Lionblaze quietly stepped into the warm and milky Nursery, he saw Cinderheart lying near the center, to his relief, unharmed. The kits were small but strong looking. A small she-kit with golden dapples struggled to get to Cinderheart

"Her name is..." he gulped, then glanced at his mate "Hollykit" she nodded solemnly a large grey she-kit poked her head up from the fray before jumping back in

"Her name will be Ashkit" Cinderheart meowed, suddenly Lionblaze was whipped into a storm of memories, the fire, Ashfur trapping them, threatening to tell there secret, murdered

"W-why Ashkit?" he asked shakily

"Because he was once a noble warrior and thats what I want Ashkit to be"

next they look at a golden tom

"Sunkit?" Lionblaze suggested, Cinderheart nodded before looking toward a small black tom

"How about Nightkit" she mewed

* * *

**Ta-da! I'm sorry I didn't do anything other than naming, I PROMISE there will be a good Speck thing next update! STAY TUNED!**

**~Emberclaw**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thanks so much to Hollysplash and Justicedreams for reviewing! I'm still taking OCs for kits! Enjoy!**

**Lilykit: -sighs-**

**Thornclaw: OMG I was in the last chapter! I'm going to be a star! **

**me: ok then?**

**Seedkit: I, on the other paw, was not, EMBERCLAW DOESN'T OWN WARRIORS!**

**me: -sulks- why don't i ever get to say that**

* * *

Speck opened her eyes slowly then she flashed to her paws _Where am I?! _

"So, your awake" a tom's voice meowed

"W-where am I?" Speck asked shakily

"Welcome to Thunderclan little kit!" a cheerful she cat's voice purred "Whats your name?"

"Speck" Speck mewed wearily, questions swirled in her mind _What's Thunderclan? Who are theses cats?_

Almost as if he knew her thoughts, the tom mewed

"My name's Jayfeather and this is my assistant Briarlight, Thunderclan is one of the four clans, who believe in Starclan..."Jayfeather explained the history, the beliefs and jobs of the clans. By the time he had finished, it was sun-high.

" how about you take Speck here on a tour of Thunderclan, while I sort herbs?" Briarlight meowed.

I walked beside him out of the den and into the camp

He showed me where the leader slept, then the warriors den, the apprentices and the elder's dens.

He pointed to a den that smelled of warmth and milk "That's the Nursery, where you will be staying until we can get you back to your family and where kits and there mothers sleep"

"I don't have a family though..." Speck mewed quietly, Jayfeather's ears pricked up

"What do you mean?" he asked, he jay blue eyes boring into Speck's

"They were all killed by badgers 1 moon ago" he nodded sadly as iff he understood what it was like to have no family.

"How about this" he proposed "You could join Thunderclan and learn the ways of a warrior,if you would like" Speck was stunned, she had been tangled in the wonder of the clans, now she could be part. She gulped "Can I sleep on it first?"

"Of course, you should meet some of the cats to"

I knew the answer to his question. I did want to be a warrior. But was I ready?

* * *

**Well, technically, she will be a kit first, I mean, who ever heard of a 3 moon old apprentice?**

**Flintfang: I have**

**good point.**

**WELL...STAY TUNED!**


	5. Chapter 5

**'ello friends! Heres an update to our EXITING SAGA!**

**Lilykit: There's that word again...**

**Seedkit: Emberclaw is in School so she will be trying to keep up, but be patient**

**Lilykit: Whats school?**

**Ravenpaw: Training with Tigerclaw, but worse**

**Seedkit: I'm so sorry Emberclaw...**

**Dovemoon: Emberclaw doesn't own warriors!**

**Emberclaw:...growl...now i get shown up by me friends OC**

**Dovemoon: Yup.**

* * *

Speck wandered into the Nursery, breathing in the scent of warm milk, a kit poked its head up from its pile of brothers and sisters

"Hey! Nightkit, Sunkit, Hollykit! There's a new kit!" she mewed, this woke everyone in the nursery,

A ginger kit stood up

"Hello, my name is Amberkit!" she pointed to 2 lumps of fur "And those are my brothers Snowkit and Dewkit"

"Greetings, my name is Cinderheart" a grey she cat mewed "these are Ashkit, Hollykit, Nightkit and Sunkit"

"My name is Blossomfall" a tortishell purred

"My name is Daisy" a cream she-cat meowed

"I'm Speck" Speck purred happily, so many kits!

"I'm Squirrelflight" a dark ginger she cat mewed from the back "The deputy"

Speck couldn't help but wonder what the deputy was doing here but her thoughts were broken by a kind voice

"Greetings! My name is Hazeltail! Bramblestar wants to meet you!"

Speck followed the grey and white she-cat (who talked the whole way) to a ledge

"C'mon!" she mewed jumping onto the ledge, Speck obediently scrambled up after her

"Bramblestar!"

"Come in"

Speck entered the den. Bramblestar was a large daunting tom.

"H-hello" Speck mewed warily

"Greetings, I heard from Jayfeather that you were thinking about joining Thunderclan" His voice was kind, Speck shivered though, she had to reach her decision NOW.

"Yes, I have decided I will" Speck meowed, surprising herself at how confident she sounded. Bramblestar smiled

"Will all cats old and young gather beneath high ledge for a clan meeting?" He called "The rouge kit Speck, who we found 4 sunrises ago, has decided to become a part of Thunderclan!" mews of approval ripple threw the gathered cats "From this day forward, she will be called... SPECKLEKIT!"

* * *

**Ta-da! I hope you enjoy! More action tommorow! (hopefully) BYE and remeber REVIEW!**

_**~ emberclaw ;D**_


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG! SO MANY REVIEWS! THANKS SOOOOOOOOO MUCH! And yes angel, I ALWAYS take OCs ;D**

**Note: All present OCs will be Blossomfall's kits, they will show up in a couple of chaps!**

**Lilykit, Seedkit: Ohhhhhhh Weeeeeee SING THIS SONGS FOR ****8**** REVIEWWWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**Lilykit: Now...Pay up Emberclaw.**

**Fadingcloud: EMBERCLAW DOESN'T OWN WARRIORS!**

**me: WHY! WHYWHYWHY! WHY DOES 1 OF MY FRIENDS OCs HAVE TO DO IT!WHY CAN'T I EVER DO IT!?**

**Thornclaw: Deal with it. Remeber?  
Lilykit: SORRELTAIL! EMBERCLAW THROTTLED THORNCLAW!**

**me: I have no regrets!**

* * *

"But who will care for her?" Hazeltail called out, Specklekit searched her face for any disapproval, but there was only worry.

"I will" Cinderheart yowled "I still have milk, I won't mind."

Next thing Specklekit knew, she was being hustled into the nursery.

As she settled down that night she thought _great Starclan, clan cats are weird..._

**_The Next Morning..._**

"Blossomfall, you look ready to burst" Specklekit giggled "Who's the lucky tom?"

Blossomfall looked embarrassed "M-mousewhisker...but I bet my Mother doesn't care..." suddenly Specklekit felt a surge of anger _How could a mother do that? _Blossomfall pointed to grey she-cat yowling at Jayfeather about Briarlight working.

"Sorry to hear that, but she'll be all over you when you have your kits" Blossomfall brightened a bit

"Hey! Specklekit!" Ashkit bounced up to her, blue eyes shining "Can you play mossball with me Sunkit, Nightkit and Hollykit are playing to!"

Suddenly a mossball hit Specklekit's head "I guess I am whether I like it or not" she hissed under her breath. She whipped around and batted the mossball toward Hollykit, who's green eyes were flashing, but she didn't seem to see it...

* * *

**Sorry I didn't make it very long...Schools started, so don't expect long chapters till the weekend... TT^TT  
**

**I made the BlossomxMouse because they were both in the Darkforest, so they might continue to struggle on together so I hope you liked that!**

**alsooooo Please check out Mousewhisker in Skyclan, one of my stories that in NO WAY interlocks with this one.**

**STAY TUBED...**


	7. Chapter 7

**SCREW MY CLIFFIE! I was going to make Blossomfall's kits be born now, BUTTT i made a cliffie SO tommorow! **

**I will also make allegiances then ;3**

**Lilykit: OH FOR THE LOVE OF STARCLAN**

**me: Huh?**

**Seedkit: I think we all know Emberclaw...**

**Redtail: EMBERCLAW DOESN'T OWN WARRIORS!**

**me: U ARE DEAD! U WEREN'T EVEN ALIVE IN THE SERIES! YOUR SOLE PURPOSE WAS TO GET MURDERED!**

**Lilykit: Thats not nice...**

**me: WHATEVER**

* * *

"Jayfeather! There's something wrong with Hollykit!" Cinderheart called, as she stood over her daughter

"What is it?" he snapped, a couple days before Cinderheart wailed that Nightkit had broken his leg, when he had only stepped on a nettle patch.

"She didn't see a moss-ball even though it was RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER"

Suddenly Jayfeather was over in a flash, he looked into Hollykit's eyes, even though he couldn't see, it was as if he could see something we didn't.

"I knew this would happen!" he growled "I knew it!" he looked guiltily at Cinderheart

"Hollykit...Hollykit is blind"

* * *

**again, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for making these so short! Next chapter will be Blossomfall's litter!**

**The next queen will be decided by a vote, the rules are:**

**1. can't be one of the present queens or have their mate's (no cinderheart, lionblaze, blossomfall, mousewhisker, squirrelflight, bramblestar, brightheart, cloudtail)**

**2. No medicine cats **

**3. MAKE SENSE, NO Hazelxduck!**

**MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR LUCK! Oops...I mean favor...**


	8. Chapter 8

**OH I'M SOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I'M, REAAALLY SORRY!**

**Lilykit: You should be**

**me: I KNOW! I KNOW WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Seedkit: Umm...**

**Rowanberry: Umm...Well Emberclaw doesn't own warriors**

**(Emberclaw is to busy sobbing in a corner to notice what she wants to do**

**Seedkit: I actually feel bad for her...**

* * *

"JAYFEATHER!" Cinderheart screeched

"What is it..." the last time Cinderheart had screeched it was because she though Nightkit had broken his leg when he onlly had nettle stings. Needless to say the nettles were pulled up.

"Hollykit can't see!" Jayfeather was there in an instant. He gazed into Hollykit's eyes, as if he could see. Finally after what seemed like ages, he spoke

"I'm so sorry Cinderheart. Hollykit is blind."

Jayfeather explained that blindness ran in the family. Nettlekit, Ashfoot's brother and littermate was blind, so was Falconkit, brother of Crowfeather, one of her first kits, both died shortly after birth. Next was him.

"I'm so sorry...it comes from me" he mewed guiltily looking at his paws. Suddenly a screech ripped through the solemn air. Daisy burst from the den.

"Blossomfall's kits are coming!"

* * *

**Hours later...**

Blossomfall still wasn't done. Mousewhisker paced back in forth in front of the nursery.

"Mousewhisker" Hollykit mewed "Whats wrong" Mouswhisker sighed

"Blossomfalls kitting and there and I'm worried, it shouldn't be taking this long!"

"Think about it, Blossomfall is having 6 kits! It will take awhile" Mousewhisker snorted but muttered "

"Thanks Hollykit"

* * *

**Alrighty! That was more of Hollykit centric one but you know...Naming is next chapter!  
**

**R&R AND STAY TUNED!**


	9. Announcement (PS I'M SOOOOO SORRY!)

**Update: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I'm having some serious writer's block AND I'm doing a play at the moment so updates will most certaintly not be frequent, I'll probably be back on track be the end of february I'm really, really, ****_reeeeaaaalllly_****sorry!**

** ~Emberclaw, Seedkit, Lilykit and Thornclaw**


	10. Allgiances (Or however you spell it)

**Hey guys! I'm really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really, REAAAAAALLLLLLLLYYYYY Sorry I haven't been updating!**

**Lilykit: But we would like to thank Hollysplash for helping us**

**Seedkit: And all our other reviewers**

**So, today, I will be doing Allgiances! Or however the heck you spell them, because I'm to lazy to do a naming chapter, this will help though in general. Also it will be updated to fit the story so...**

**Lilykit: NO PEEKING!**

**Seedkit: Or else...**

**Thornclaw: They discovered what humans call "Nukes", "Bazookas" and "Ammo"**

**Soooo...DON'T. PEEK.**

* * *

**Leader: Bramblestar - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Regent Deputy: Lionblaze -golden tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Medicine cat: Jayfeather -grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes**

**Warriors:**

**Greystripe - long-haired grey tom**

**Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom**

**Cloudtail - long-haired white tom with blue eyes**

**Millie - striped grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom**

**Sorreltail - tortishell and white she-cat with amber eyes**

**Spiderleg - long limbed black tom with brown under-belly and amber eyes**

**Birchfall - light brown tabby tom**

**Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes**

**Poppyfrost - tortishell she-cat**

**Berrynose - cream colored tom  
Hazeltail- grey and white she-cat**

_**Apprentice: Lilypaw**_

**Mousewhisker - grey and white tom**

_**Apprentice: Seedpaw**_

**Foxleap - reddish tabby tom**

**Icecloud - white she-cat **

**Toadstep - black and white tom**

**~~Briarlight~~ dark brown she-cat (****_permanent patient)_**

**Bumblestripe - very pale grey tom with black stripes**

**Ivypool - silver and white she-cat with dark blue eyes**

**Cherryleaf - ginger she-cat with amber eyes**

**Molewhisker - brown and cream tom with amber eyes**

**Apprentice:**

**Lilypaw - dark tabby she cat with white patches**

**Seedpaw - pale ginger she-cat**

**Queens:**

**Blossomfall - tortishell and white she-cat (Mate: Mousewhisker)**

**Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes (Mate: Bramblestar) normally deputy**

**Cinderheart - grey tabby she-cat (Mate: Lionblaze)**

**Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches (Mate: Cloudtail)**

**Daisy - long furred cream she-cat**

**Kits:**

**Blossomfall's:**

**Applekit - light cinnamon she-kit**

**Icekit - grey and white she-kit **

**Mintkit- tortishell she-kit**

**Fogkit- very pale grey tom with white stripes**

**Smokekit - grey tom **

**Pricklekit - brown and cream tom**

**Cinderheart's:**

**Hollykit - small silver tabby she-kit with blind green eyes**

**Ashkit - grey tabby she-kit **

**Nightkit - black tom **

**Sunkit - golden tom**

**Elders:**

**Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes**

**Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom**

* * *

**GREAT STARCLAN THAT WAS TOUGH! But I hope you like it! See you (Hopefully!) soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again! Heres a new update~**

**Lilykit: And because our author is so lazy this is 1 moon later!**

**Whatttt I can't think of anything else! So, as Lilykit said this takes place 1 moon later...not much happened ok?!**

* * *

"I am Ashstar of Thunderclan!" Ashkit cried triumphantly

"I am the medicine cat, Hollylight!" Hollykit mewed

"And I am the deputy, Smoketail!"

"No! I'M the deputy, Applefall!"

Specklekit watched all the other kits, except one, tussle saying they wanted to be deputy.

"I will be a warrior" Fogkit mewed quietly, everyone turned and stared at him

"Scaredy mouse! Your to scared to be leader afterward!" Smokekit teased

"No," Fogkit meowed, unfazed by his brother's comment "No, I don't want my leader to die, and then me replace her"

Silence filled the air for a moment

"I don't want to be leader anymore" Mintkit squeaked

"Me neither!" Icekit and Pricklekit agreed in unison, soon everyone joined in

"I-i guess I'll be deputy" Specklekit meowed "I will be...Specklemist" she thought of Bramblestar dieing, and he replacing him. Maybe Fogkit was right. Maybe there was something more to the shy, quiet kit than she realized.

* * *

**TA-DA! I hope you enjoy! I'll try to update soon, ALOHA!**

** ~Emberclaw**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh! I'm so,so,so,so,so,so,so,so,so (50 so's later) SORRY! I haven't updated in forever!**

**Lilypaw: No, you really haven't**

**Seedpaw: Wait...YOU UPDATED US?**

**Me: yes...**

**Seedpaw&Lilypaw: THANK YOU**

**Lilypaw: You are forgiven**

**Runningbrook: Emberclaw doesn't own warriors~**

**Me: REALLY? REALLY!? WHO IS IT GONNA BE NEXT? DEADFOOT?!**

**Runningbrook: Actually, Thornclaw hired me to do this everytime...**

**Me: Thornclaw!**

* * *

Specklekit watched the other kits race over to the Elder's den. _Am I supposed to follow them? Well...I guess its better then being alone..._ she thought, before pelting after them.

"Sandstorm! Sandstorm! Tell us a story!" Mintkit mewed as Specklekit arrived

"Which one...?" the pale golden elder rasped

"The battle against Scourge!" Ashkit cheered to nods of agreement. Specklekit paused, _Scourge? That doesn't sound like a clan name..._

but before Specklekit could ask Sandstorm started

"Back in the old forest, there was an evil cat called Tigerstar, he wanted to take over the forest" Pricklekit and Nightkit gasped and Applekit mewed

"The WHOLE FOREST?"

"Yes the whole forest" Dustpelt growled, angry at being woken up

"Now, he couldn't do it alone, so he gathered rouges to help him, their leader was the dreaded Scourge" Specklekit's heart stopped _a rouge? Dreaded? B-but I was a rouge..._

"He betrayed Tigerstar, and killed him, taking all his nine lives!" Icekit squeaked with shock and Sunkit just gaped

"That can happen to a leader?" Smokekit whispered and his brother Fogkit gulped

Specklekit stopped listening and looked down at her paws

_Am I supposed to be like Scourge? Wicked and evil? I don't want to be evil!_

Specklekit felt her eyes welling up with tears

"And that's how we saved the forest" Sandstorm finished. Every kit but Specklekit cheered.

Hollykit glanced at her "What's wrong Specklekit? Didn't you like the story?"

"I DON'T WANNA BE LIKE SCOURGE!" Specklekit wailed before racing back to the Nursery.

* * *

**Ta-Da! Cliffy! Who shall help poor Specklekit? Review and tell me who you think should! I'll try and update soon! **

** ~Emberclaw**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! I'm trying to update more often so here is the next chapter! I had a big idea so I can hardly wait!**

**Lilypaw: Uhh...where's Runningbrook**

**Seedpaw: Runninglate! **

**Me: Seedpaw. Please. That was the worst joke ever. **

**Lilypaw: Wish I could disagree, sis. But you have scarred me for life.**

***Runningbrook dashes through the door***

**Runningbrook: GAH! SORRY I'M LATE! Emberclaw doesn't own warriors ™**

**Me: I wish you had been later *Grumble***

* * *

Specklekit cried softly in her nest _am I supposed to be like Scourge? Is that all a rouge can be? _Specklekit let sleep wash over her, happy to be released from her thoughts.

**In Starclan**

Specklekit opened her eyes to see bright sunlight shining. She was in a grassy clearing surrounded by lush woods. Mice scurried through the roots of great oaks and thrushes flew among the clouds. Suddenly, a pretty silver and grey apprentice appeared from air.

"Hello Specklekit! Welcome to Starclan!" the she-cat called _so thats where I am_

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Specklekit managed to stutter

"I'm Clouded Moon" _Clouded Moon...that doesn't sound like a clan name... _"and I'm in Starclan! We know everyone's names!" she laughed

"Now...I know why your here" Specklekit looked up at the now serious young she-cat

"You don't have to be like Scourge, after all the mighty leader who defeated him and saved the clans many times was not forest-born"

Specklekit's eyes widened _the great Firestar was not of wild blood? _her thoughts were broken when Clouded Moon began to fade "WAIT!" Specklekit cried desperatley

**Back in Thunderclan**

Specklekit woke with a start _I'm back in the nursery_ she saw Cinderheart's warm grey pelt next to her and all her friends around her. Snoring contently. Careful not to wake anyone up Specklekit stepped outside. She looked up at the moon, it was half shrouded by clouds.

"Specklekit..." a familiar voice yawned "I'm sorry about today...you know, you don't have to be like Scourge. Now, come inside" Cinderheart mewed. Specklekit followed her, hoping sometime soon she would be able to meet Clouded Moon again

* * *

**TA-DAA! I hope you enjoyed! See ya later!  
**

** ~Emberclaw **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again! Yay! More people have reviewed! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I had an amazing idea!  
**

**Lilypaw: The reviewers were Willowsmoke, Hollysplash, Katniss and COOKIES**

**Cherrytail: Do cookies have cream in them?**

**Seedpaw: Who are you?**

**Runningbrook: Hey...you were in that manga weren't you?**

**Sharpclaw: YOU MUST NOT KNOW!**

**Cherrytail: Ahem, everyone knows**

**Sharpclaw: AH! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE! FOR THE KITS!**

**Cherrytail: Umm...**

**Me: Umm...**

**Runningbrook: Umm...  
**

**Seedpaw: Umm...  
**

**Lilypaw: See above**

* * *

Specklekit woke up in the middle of the night _still no Clouded Moon..._ suddenly, something snapped her out of her thoughts. Two shadowy figures slipped into camp _Maybe they're just warriors... _Specklekit observed the two cats. One of them looked right at her, and for reasons she didn't know,she ducked her head and pretended to be asleep. She saw them creep into the Nursery, one swiftly picked Icekit and Smokekit while another picked up Ashkit, Specklekit realized she didn't recognize the smell. It stinked. Specklekit let out a loud yowl, heard all through Thunderclan. The intruders dropped the kits and dashed off. Cinderheart scrambled to her paws

"Shadowclan!"

**The next morning**

Dovewing stammered from high-rock

"I-I recognize the scent...it's from cats who hold a grudge..."

The clan looked up at her

"They are..."

* * *

**Ta-DA! Cliffy! I'm sorry for short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer! Who do you think they are? I'll give you hint...pelts **

** ~Emberclaw**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Mwuaha...the bad cats are coming in this chapter! But...what will happen to our heros? **

**Spottedcloud: Well, Ember, you've told me the plot sooo what happens is...**

**Me: SHUSH UP! OTHER PEOPLE DON'T MOUSEBRAIN!**

**Lilypaw: Oooooh! Ouch! BURRRNNN**

**Firestar, Bluestar & Flametail: I find that rather offensive**

**Seedpaw: Umm...you do realize your all dead, right?**

**Runningbrook: Actually, I'm dead to! I probably died just 'cause my name sounded like that imposter's "Brook where small fish swim"**

**Stormfur: HEY! YOUR TALKING ABOUT MY MATE!**

**Seedpaw: before this turns into the ultimate throwdown, Emberclaw doesn't own Warriors ™**

* * *

_**Ravenpaw (of Shadowclan)'s POV**_

Ravenpaw was Littlecloud's new apprentice. She loved it. The smell of herbs, the satisfaction of healing a cat. She was searching the Thunderclan border for Horsetail. Her sister, Redpaw had badly cut herself on a sharp stone by the lake. She would fix that up. Ravenpaw was snapped from her thoughts when she saw 3 Thunderclan cats approaching. She recognized them from gatherings. The 2 in front were Lionblaze, one of the best warriors in the forest and the other was Hazeltail, a kind she-cat who was probably chattier than a squirrel. But there was something kind of, off. The final tom stepped from the shadows of the undergrowth. It was Bramblestar.

"Umm...need anything?" Ravenpaw gulped. She was unnerved by the look of cold fury in their eyes.

"Take us to Blackstar" Bramblestar meowed, icily calm "now."

"O-ok" Ravenpaw mewed

Ravenpaw led them back to camp in silence. Not even Hazeltail spoke. That was saying something. When they got to camp everyone was confused.

"Blackstar, we do not wish to break the peace but..." Bramblestar began "Well, we won't tell at the moment, please send 2 warriors with us, they shall come to no harm I swear by Starclan" Blackstar nodded, all the clans had been shaken by Firestar's death.

"Tawnypelt! Ferretclaw! Go with them!" Blackstar called. The 2 warriors nodded and padded towards them.

"What's this about?"Tawnpelt mewed

"Wait till you get to camp. We'll fill you in" her brother replied grimly

**When they got to camp**

Specklekit looked nervously up at the 2 Shadowclan warriors.

"C'mon now, out we go" Cinderheart mewed hastily. Squirrelflight gently laid her tail on Specklekit's shoulder.

"They're here to help. Thank Starclan you spotted thoses kit-nappers in time, otherwise, Icekit, Smokekit and Ashkit would be lost"

Specklekit's chest puffed with pride.

"Indeed...sadly you were right..." Ferretclaw meowed sadly from the Nursery, Tawnypelt padded from the Nursery and managed to shakily say

"You were right. It was Tigerheart and Dawnpelt."

* * *

**Phew! That was long for me! I hope you enjoy and till next time, EMBERCLAW! AWAY!**


End file.
